


That would be a No!

by 1Jemmagirl22



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Broken Engagement, Childhood Friends, Davina's mother is a bitch, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Tyler Lockwood Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22
Summary: Davina questions her wedding and then runs to who she really loves.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Finn Mikaelson/Sage, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	That would be a No!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. So i was watching Supernatural when i came across the episode with Nathaniel Buzolic. The premiss i got in my head about his characters ex getting married was just too tempting. and of course i must create a Kolvina. so here is a Kolvina are BFF's when Davina realizes she's not in love with her fiancé but her best friend. and for all those who have scene Supernatural 9x20 i don't know how i got this from 'monster mafia romeo and Juliet' but Nathaniel is gorgeous and can make me love anything so we'll just call it sight inspo.

Davina sighed as she looked out at her engagement party. She wasn’t sure for how long but she had realized she just couldn’t marry her fiancé Tyler.

She didn’t love him, she never had. Her mother had pretty much married her off to him. No she was in love with her best friend. Kol Mikaelson.

Her and Kol had been best friends since they were babies. They had been nearly inseparable for years and still kind of were. They had been each other’s first kiss and watched as their idiot siblings failed at their own love lives.

Kol’ older brother Klaus pinned over Tyler’s ex girlfriend Caroline for age’s until the two finally realized they were in love. They had run out of town back to England where Klaus’s parents lived and had only returned three times. They were now married and had a daughter name Lizzie.

Than there was Kol’s other two brothers. Finn and Elijah had both also left the town as soon as possible and returned only for their younger sister’s wedding, again both married.

Than there were the sister’s, Freya the oldest who had married a doctor down in New Orleans and than also moved to England. And than there was Rebekah who had funnily enough married Caroline’s step brother and than very eagerly moved away just three months prior.

So here she was nervously watching the crowd as she worked up the courage to do what she had to. She quietly excused herself texting Kol to meet her in the hall.

“Darling what’s wrong? You’ve been sitting there quiet for a half hour.” He asked coming up to her.

Before he could answerer she reached up and kissed him. When they pulled away he stood awestruck at what she had done. “I don’t love Tyler I love you. I have for a while. I want you to take me away. Please.”

Kol’s shock turned to happiness. “Always Davina Claire, and in case you hadn’t noticed I’, in love with you too. Now why do you need my help, just call off the wedding.”

“My mom won’t let me. She will force me to marry Tyler. I can’t just back out on my own.”

Kol smirked. “Well than darling, good thing every Mikaelson but my parents and niece’s are here. How about this I have them cause a distraction and we head to the plain. If you’re already married your mother can’t force you into marrying Tyler.”

“You’re seriously suggesting we head to England and get married just to spite my mother.” she asked.

Kol smirked. “Of course not my love. I love you. Us getting married is just a bounce of your escape.”

Davina smirked. “I did always love your style.”

Kol POV:

Kol kissed Davina that gestured for her to go grab anything she really wanted. He calmly walked back into the room where he found Klaus and Freya talking.

“Well brother I seem to be in need of a bit of assistance from all of you.” Kol said. 

Freya raised her eyebrow. “Help with what?”

Kol smirked. “A spectacle. In about five minutes me and Davina will be on our way to the airport. When we are I need you all to announce the engagement is of and than preferably fly home tonight to home for my wedding tomorrow.”

They both stared at him in shock until Caroline spoke up. “It’s about time. Can I help? I really want to make Tyler suffer.”

Caroline POV:

After ten minutes and clueing in the other siblings Klaus had gotten a text from Kol saying they could do it whenever they wanted. 

Caroline smirked just as Tyler got up to make an announcement. “Um has anyone seen my fiancé?”

She could tell more than one Mikaelson’s was trying not to laugh. She stepped up. “I have actually. She’s in the car driving to the airport. She had very specific instructions about how she wanted to break of your engagement.”

Tyler and Davina’s mother were raging. Everyone else just stared. Rebekah was the first to speak. “Well done dearest sister in law. Now I remember our other instruction you know the flying back home for Kola and Davina’s wedding.”

1 year later  
Davina POV:

Davina sighed as the plane touched down. Kol smiled kissing the side of her head. “It’s okay my love. We only have to be here for a couple days. Just for Bekah’s little going away party.”

“I just.” 

“Don’t want your mother to kill you. I know.”

She sighed. “I guess it won’t be that bad. And it will be kind of fun when my mother realizes I’m pregnant.”

Kol smirked. “Oh it will be entertaining to say the least.”


End file.
